Nothing
by sailorstarguardian
Summary: Based off of the song by the script. Seiya ponders his feelings of emptiness and for Usagi after a few drinks. Oneshot


I haven't written anything in a while now, especially Sailor Moon. This is based off of the song "Nothing" by The Script, and the music video. It's just a one-shot.

Obviously, I don't own anything.

NOTHING: Seiya's POV

Well , our battle is over. We survived, something we didn't think would happen. I think me and everyone else thought we were going to fail, especially once our princess died. But, we made it. I don't think I can compare my relief to anything. We saved the galaxy. No single-handedly, but we did it. And we saved our princess. I should be completely happy, right?

Wrong. I don't even know what's wrong with me. That weight that has been hanging over me for so long is now gone, and my friends are alive. But, there's something wrong. We're going home tomorrow, which is where we belong, yet I'm not completely happy about it. I just have that feeling of emptiness, of nothing. I thought I was going to lose everything, but I ended up gaining. Yet I still feel incomplete.

I knew Taiki and Yaten could sense it, so they suggested that we went out for a few drinks. It was our last night on Earth, and we wanted to spend it together. So we went to that place that I took Odango that one time.

None of us had ever drunk the alcohol on Earth, but it actually tasted quite good. Even Taiki was getting into it. We each had a round of shots, then a couple of mixed drinks. I had a little more to drink than they did, but as I drank more that feeling of emptiness began to fade. I still didn't know why I had it in the first place, until I stopped and took in the setting I was in and the people I was around.

I noticed I was around couples. Guys were holding their girls. They were laughing and visibly having a good time. They were holding cameras in front of themselves and taking goofy pictures. Arms were around shoulders, around waists. That's when that feeling came back.

I had nothing.

I had no one to hold. No one was waiting for me back home. No one to touch, to lay with, to surprise. I had Taiki and Yaten, but that was different. The closest I had to someone was Odango, but she already has someone she cares about, and I respect that. But when you're drunk, you don't really remember that.

"I wonder what Odango's doing right now."

Taiki and Yaten both stopped talking. Yaten ordered me another drink.

"We're going home tomorrow. Aren't you glad?" Taiki asked.

"Yes, but what if Odango misses me too much?"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Here, have another drink. It'll help you forget. You're better off without her, anyway."

I faked a smile. "You're right." I quickly finished my drink. "Come on, let's go."

When we got outside, the alcohol really started to hit me. I was stumbling, and laughing really loudly.

"Let's go see what Odango's doing!" I shouted. Yaten grabbed me and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"How about we go home? You'll see her tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah! You're right!" I exclaimed, and burst into a fit of laughter. "But what if she changes her mind?"

"About what?"

"About…I don't know," I yelled, still laughing. We started walking back. Despite the hour, the town was fairly active. I began walking with a little extra 'bounce' in my steps. I noticed a lot of people smiling at me. Maybe they understood what I was going through, and were cheering me on, encouraging me to go see her. It was a sign.

"It's a sign!" I shouted. I had my arms outstretched, and I was spinning around in the street. I began humming some random song, while skipping down the road.

"Seiya, what the hell are doing?" Yaten asked. "Stop screwing around."

We got to the bridge we had to cross. I stopped and looked around. Yaten and Taiki continued walking ahead of me. I looked down into the water. There was a full moon tonight, and it was reflecting off the water. It was absolutely beautiful. I stared at it, completely hypnotized. It was a sign from Odango, I knew it. I climbed onto the railing of the bridge, trying to get a closer look. I was tipsy, so I had to be careful. I looked straight into the reflection, and smiled.

Then I jumped.

The water hit me pretty hard, but once I opened my eyes, I saw her. She was glowing and spinning. Her beautiful hair cascaded and swirled around her. She placed both her hands on my face and looked into my eyes. She smiled.

"_Sometimes love's intoxicating. When you're coming down your hands are shaking." _

I wrapped my arms around her and ran my fingers through her silky hair. I then leaned in and kissed her.

That's when water completely filled my mouth. I began choking. I looked for her, and I saw her sinking down into the dark abyss of water below.

"_And you realize there's no one waiting." _

I felt someone grab me and pull me upward. I breathed in gulps of air as I was being dragged across the grass. I coughed a bit a opened my eyes.

"What in hell were you thinking?" someone yelled. I couldn't tell whether it was Taiki or Yaten. They helped me to my feet. I could hear them scolding me, but just continued walking, staring up at the full moon up in the midnight sky, now covered by a veil of clouds.

And that feeling of emptiness returned. I had nothing.


End file.
